


Of Soaps and Spa Days

by Ducky (BlueIsh_YellowIsh)



Series: the little things [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Knows, Ahsoka Tano Gets a Hug, Anakin likes to pamper himself with padme's soaps and like spa days as well but he'll never admit it, Fluff, Gen, Or Padme takes Ahsoka on a spa day, Original Character(s), She's confused but excited, Spa Day, Spa Treatments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anakin and padme would of been the best parents, anakin's jealous they went without him, getting makeup done, this is literally fluff have fun, to think their hiding their marrige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsh_YellowIsh/pseuds/Ducky
Summary: After a rough mission, it's Padmé that decides Ahsoka needs a day off. What better way then a spa day?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: the little things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000575
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Guerra_das_Estrelas





	Of Soaps and Spa Days

**Author's Note:**

> My mojo is disappearing for a month at a time and then posting some tooth rotting fluff because I can read angst yes but writing it makes me sad. This was originally was meant to be posted for the New Canon Discord server's fluff day and I sort of forgot to finish it but hey it's never too late. This is solely inspired from that one scene in the Onderon arc when Ahsoka is picking at her nails while talking to Obi-Wan and Anakin. I took that in stride and decided she had probably gotten her nails done before and then I was like I should write that. And things went out of hand and now she's going on an entire spa day. And now we have nearly 6k of fluff. So please enjoy.

She wakes up feeling otherwise icky and disgusting. 

Last night hadn’t been something she would like to remember. They had returned to the temple from a skirmish of neighboring tribes on Felucia, and the skirmish broke out into something _bigger_ and then the _Separatists_ became involved and—she didn’t want to get into it. 

Ahsoka didn’t remember falling asleep, but just that the ride back was silent and everyone was knee-deep in grime and blood. 

She rolls to her side and studies the condition of her bed; took a whiff and— _ugh_ —not good. 

Ahsoka sat up, breathed deep, and watched the rays through the transparisteel. This morning was warm and she shivered despite it. 

The kitchen it seemed, was already bustling with activity. 

“Morning Snips,” Anakin greets her as stumbles in. 

“Morning,” she croaks back. 

“You sleep well?”

_No._ “Yes.”

Anakin hums, “I didn’t, but when do I ever.” He was flipping something on a pan and she perks up when she realizes what he was making.

“Pancakes?”

“Your favorite Snips. It was...rough the past week so I thought I’d treat you to something special.” 

“Thank you.”

“It’s my treat, and I full well expect you’ll be eating them all.”

“Of course Master.”

——

Ahsoka had scarfed down her plate before Anakin even had a chance to sit down. 

“Hungry, huh?” 

She nodded while her mouth was still filled with food. But then she pauses, she doesn’t feel right. Even after eating pancakes which were supposed to solve everything.

“Something bothering you?” His plate was filled with pancakes as well.

She sighs, “I just need to use the sanisteam.”

Anakin smirks, “So _that's_ what I smelled when you walked in this morning.” Ahsoka smacks his arm, “What, you know I’m right!” 

“Well,” she struggles for a comeback, “Well—you smell too!”

Anakin pauses, mouth half open and mid-chew, “I _do?”_ He reached an arm up and took a smell, “Ugh, I do.” He grumbled something about stupid Jedi soap and its low quality. “Nothing compares to Padmé’s.” 

Ahsoka’s interest sparks. _“Padmé’s_ soap?”

Anakin chokes on his pancake, “No no,” he says while coughing, “I—uh,” He’s blushing beet red now. 

Ahsoka laughs.

Anakin swallows down some water and slams his cup down, “I—l’m allowed to use something better than the standard soap we have here!”

“And _Padmé_ helps you out with choosing,” she huffs.

“Yeah—uh—she’s very knowledgeable in these types of things you know!”

“Oh really?” She leans in with her head resting on the palms of her hands.

He scratches his head. “Well, yeah.”

“Ok then Master, next time I need expert advice on the soap I’ll be headed to have a chat with Padmé.”

She pushes herself up and walks over to the refresher ignoring his outraged yells.

—

Ahsoka came out unfortunately feeling the same before. Still icky.

She groans loudly.

“Something still bothering you?”

“I feel like I’m still icky and unclean like the sanisteam did nothing.”

Anakin shrugged and returned to his tinkering. 

“I just feel—“

“Gross,” Anakin finishes for her, “I understand the feeling.” He sighs, “It was a hard mission.”

Ahsoka suddenly got an idea. “Hey Master, I’m gonna go out.”

Anakin turns back to her confused, “You feeling less gross already that you're up to go out?” 

She nods.

“Okay then Snips, have fun and stay saf—“

She was already out of the room before he finished. 

——-

“Enter,” is what lets Ahsoka inside Padmé’s senate office. 

“Ahsoka!” Padmé was already up rushing to hug her. 

“Hi Senator!” 

“Please, it’s Padmé,” she led Ahsoka to a chair across her desk. “What brings you down to the senate dome?”

Ahsoka smiles, “Well it’s always nice to visit a friend isn’t it?”

“And it’s been too long! How have you been?”

“We just touched down after some business on Felucia, It didn’t go very well.” Padmé frowns. “But it’s okay!” Ahsoka reassures, “Anakin made pancakes this morning!”

Padmé looked unconvinced but if she wanted to push she didn’t. “Anakin is good at making pancakes isn’t he?” 

“He’s made them for you before?”

Padmé blinks, “ _Yes_...once.”

Ahsoka raises an eye-marking, “He also told me,” she drums her hands on the table, “that _you_ are the go-to for exquisite soaps.”

“Exquisite, soaps?” Padmé eyebrows furrow.

“He told me he liked using your soaps rather than the Jedi temple standard kinds.”

“Well, Ahsoka I—,” she’s blushing just as hard as Anakin was, “He likes to pamper himself, that’s it really.” Padmé tilts her head, “So you came to me to ask about soaps?”

“Yeah, you know, I was interested because I thought some nicer soaps will stop making me so icky sometimes.” 

“Icky?” 

Ahsoka looked down, now self-conscious but there was a new glint in Padmé’s eyes. She closes off her holopad after checking it for something and grabs one of Ahsoka’s hands. “Have you ever heard of a spa day?”

Ahsoka knew well enough of the trips beings took to a spa, and then it would be a day of relaxation and comfort. “Yes, but as a Jedi, I would never _indulge_ in such—“

“Oh shush,” she leans in closer, “This will be our little secret.”

“But shouldn’t you—“

“Be working? Well luckily for you Ahsoka, my schedule is free.”

Padmé was already up on her feet, “Threepio, make sure Captain Typho knows I’m out and in safe hands.”

“Oh! My lady, are you sure you don’t need any security? You do know how I worry about your safety, what if someth—“

“I will be fine Threepio. I have Padawan Tano with me and I can assure you she is quite capable if we find ourselves in trouble.”

“Are you sure my lady?” Threepio kept rambling on about things and Ahsoka shook her head at the droid Anakin was so fond of. 

Padmé shut him up, “We will be going now! Bye Threepio!” She grabs Ahsoka by the hand and drags her out before the droid says anything else. 

“Force knows what makes that droid so anxious.”

“Well, Anakin did build it,” Ahsoka says.

“I suppose you’re right then.”

They hop into a speeder, Padmé allowing _her_ to drive—which was foolish—she giggles to herself because Padmé was in for the ride of her life. 

Surprisingly it’s Padmé that urges her on to go faster—under the speed limit of course. She’s grinning wickedly, “I never get to go this fast with Typho or Threepio!” She probably drives fast with Anakin, Ahsoka thinks. It wouldn’t surprise her if Padmé and Anakin ever decided to race speeders one time. They probably had.

“So where are we going Senator?”

“I know this one place that will be _perfect!_ And it’s Padmé, we're out and about so we can drop the formalities Ahsoka.”

“Okay, Sena—Padmé, lead the way.”

As they park outside the building, Ahsoka freezes, realizing how out of her element she was. She had _never_ done something like this before. It was new and new things made her uncomfortable. She realizes as well she doesn’t even have a cloak and she’s a _Jedi_ in the open—and force, her _'sabers,_ she has to hide them—

“Ahsoka?”

“Padmé! I completely forgot, I don’t even know how I did, but I’m a Jedi and we are supposed to be mostly hidden in public and—“

Padmé reaches for her hand again, “I promise you Ahsoka, no one will care. This place is so remote they won’t even recognize you.” Ahsoka raises an eye-marking and gestures to her sabers. Padmé laughs, “We’ll call them...overly, minimalistic, blasters.”

“Overly minimalistic blasters,” she repeats, unamused. 

“Hey, it’s the best I got.” And then Padmé pulls her in where she’s greeted by several new sensations. She picks up a clean scent with an underlying smell of various chemicals from products. Aimless chatter from the other customers, not too loud. 

She sees some with their heads under machines and others with their hair wrapped in foil. A twi’lek is getting their face...massaged? Or cleaned maybe because there is a cream slathered on their face. Someone grunts and her head whips around to see hair being—it's being _ripped_ off right from someone's arm by something sticky and the person’s in pain. Ahsoka steps back a few because more and more this place reminded her of a _torture chamber_ than anything. Padmé still has a hold on her and must notice her discomfort because she says, “It’s okay Ahsoka. They always say here that beauty is pain.”

And _that_ was surely comforting and she wanted to skirt out, maybe when Padmé wasn’t watching—it would be pretty easy considering she was a Jedi—.

“Val!” Ahsoka’s too late. “So good to see you!” Ahsoka was as good as dead. Padmé glares at Ahsoka and jerks her head in the Twi'leks direction. _Say hi._

“Uh, hello Val, I’m—“

“Ahsoka Tano!” That’s not good. “Such a special client for me today!”

Padmé looks shocked that Val recognizes Ahsoka but as a politician should, she keeps her calm. Unlike Ahsoka who gapes at Val, “You know, _me?”_

“Well of course my dear, you are quite the hero on the holonet, you and Skywalker are the talk of the town around here!” Another worker gives both Ahsoka and Padmé some refreshments. 

“I-“

“The news is always about you two and Skywalker is especially fun to follow, after,” Val bumps Padmé shoulder, “you brought him here last time.” 

Padmé's eyes widen and she chokes on the drink she was sipping. Val is at her side immediately, “Oh my dear,” she raises her head and yells in sharp Ryl before turning back to Padmé, “I _told_ them not too much yurp!” She leads Padmé to a comfy-looking chair and Ahsoka follows with her arms crossed. She discarded the drink when the twi'lek wasn't looking, it didn't smell very pleasant.

Val is still talking, “What was I saying? Oh yes, you should really bring that Skywalker back one time. Such a nice young man, and a _handsome_ one at that,” she smirks. Ahsoka fully expected Padmé to faint right then and there, her cheeks were rosy red. Val doubles over hysterical at her joke, “Oh love I was only teasing!” She smiles wide and wriggles her eyebrows, “But he is!” Val spins Padmé’s chair round and carries Ahsoka away, “Come my dear, much to do and so little time!” 

Padmé makes a face and shrugs as Val practically kidnaps her. Ahsoka glares back and promises to herself that she will be interrogating Padmé about her and Anakin's alleged spa day together, well, if she made it out of this _alive._

She is pushed into a seat similar looking to Padmé’s from earlier except it was much less comfortable than it looked for Padmé. Val pushes her down farther into the chair. “Relax dear.” _Oh_ —she slides down, it was comfier now. She strains around her neck to possibly find Padme in the mess of people, her hair was being washed by another stylist and she looked more relaxed than Ahsoka had seen her in a while. Maybe this would be good for both of them. 

Val is humming to herself and is preparing some bottles of products and chemicals, at least that is what Ahsoka thinks they are. She unconsciously brings her hands up to her lekku, where for a human, hair would be. She didn’t have the same extremities a human had and with stunned confusion, she didn’t know what possible treatment Val could do for her. 

“You look confused love.”

Ahsoka shrugs, “Well I don’t really have _hair.”_

Val grins, “Hair is overrated,” she says waving her hands, “You can do a lot with lekku you know.” She pours some sort of liquid in her hand, “That’s why I’m taking care of you today, I specialize in Togrutas, Twi'leks, name it. Her cold hands lean Ahsoka’s head against a bowl, her hand's smell of fresh shura fruit. “Just something to start with, first, a cleanser. Then we’ll exfoliate, tone, and moisturize.” Exfoliate sounds like _defoliator,_ Ahsoka thinks, that one that vaporized all living things on the spot. If exfoliation was anything like that, she was in for a trip. 

—

Turns out exfoliation was nothing like a murder weapon. There was this machine that rotated around her lekku for a while but that’s all the intimidating weaponry there was. Her lekku had never felt cleaner. She sees herself in the mirror where her stripes seemed to _glow._ Its brilliant blue was more vibrant than ever. Val was very gentle with her work and Ahsoka for once was enjoying herself. 

“I’ll get a warm compress to heat your montrals, part of a complicated routine my dear! Much more work than just lekku.” Val gently takes off her headdress and padawan beads for her to hold before she gets the towel. Ahsoka runs her hands over her lekku, they are so soft and all the dirt that had been untouchable had finally been wiped out. The moisturizer was sweet-smelling and left her montrals smelling like meiloorun and muja fruit. She’s one step closer to feeling... _clean._

When the towel is placed on her head it’s like a pressure that she had never previously felt was suddenly released and she sighs as she _melts_ further into the chair. She wishes she could stay here forever but Val has her out of her chair and then she’s next to Padme again who has some muddy substance slathered on her face and...is that _cucumber?_ It’s over her eyes.

“Hi Padmé.”

“Hi Ahsoka,” she says softly. She seems very relaxed. “How are you liking this?”

“Better than I thought I would.”

“That’s good, that's good,” she sighs, “I haven’t _relaxed_ like this since—,”

“Ahsoka darling,” Val interrupts, she has managed to sneak up on Ahsoka again, “I’ve found the perfect mask for you!” The twi'lek takes a look around her face, ”Oh my dear, your complexion is so unique and your markings are to _die_ for,” Padmé giggles in the background and Ahsoka smiles shyly—she doesn’t really know what a complexion is. 

Val takes out some sort of jar filled with a red creme and applies it to her face. It's a weird feeling and kind of grainy but it’s all over her face—avoiding her eyes of course. Val washes it off after but then puts another creme and then _another_ —Ahsoka begins to lose count—but with each wash, her face feels fresher. She pretends not to notice Padmé dozing beside her. Val moves her back to her original chair and her montrals feel all softened up. 

“These are still growing strong aren’t they,” Val says when she removes the towel, “You ever feel pain in them sometimes?” 

Ahsoka thinks about it, “Come to think of it, yes they do sometimes. I always associated it with a headache but--”

“Ah no, those are your montrals growing darling,” she points out a few places so Ahsoka can see in the mirror, “See the peeling and dryness, oh and even a few cracks.”

Ahsoka looks at her alarmed, “Is that _normal?”_

“Oh yes dear, perfectly. It cracks to make way for the new montrals, bigger, stronger and pointier each time. It just helps to regularly moisturize and not to touch when they are especially tender.” Val is frowning.

“Sorry,” Ahsoka says, “I didn’t know that—”

“Nonsense my dear, this isn’t your fault at all! Hasn’t anyone taught you about montral growth?”

Ahsoka gives her a look. “Jedi, remember, I didn’t grow up around many Togrutas as I’ve lived on Coruscant my whole life and I learned about the growth sure, but not from a specialist like you ”

She cocks her head, “Well perfect. Moisturizer isn’t necessary, but it at least helps,” she smiles, “I’d be happy to teach you the ins and outs of this.”

—

Ahsoka must admit there was a _lot_ about her own biology she didn’t know about. She’s fascinated by what Val tells her all while the twi’lek takes time checking cracks for infection and peeling the old dead montral. Out with the old, in with the new, she says. It’s a long process but with successful results as her montrals aren’t in so much pain anymore. 

“There we are,” Val says and spins Ahsoka to face the mirror again, “Good as new!” She grins devilishly, “Now time for styling.”

“Styling?” 

“Love,” Val looks at her seriously, “It’s the most _vital_ part of the makeover.”

Ahsoka looks over to the other people in the salon all having their hair being put in some complicated updo with some machine she didn’t want to think about. Droids are ambling around picking up hair scraps or old towels. She can’t find Padmé.

“But don’t you need hair to style?”

Val quirks her eyebrows, “Not necessarily.” She flashes her lekku and Ahsoka couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed the beautiful patterns before. They complimented her markings already on her lekku, her deep yellow skin lightened as it made its way to the crest of her head. It was _paint,_ she realizes, each streak of it followed the dark circles, marking it with gold and silver. They ran up and down in spirals with dots and dashes from the tip of the lekku, coming up to the top of her head where they met up with a flower _blooming,_ it looked like it was almost _moving,_ a dancing pattern. She had painted patterns all over her lekku and Ahsoka didn’t find anything more beautiful.

Val made one more turn around and swayed her lekku again, “You like it?” 

Ahsoka was speechless.

“I take it by your stunned silence that you do, hopefully. Would you like me to do it for you?”

Ahsoka nodded wordlessly. 

“Perfection darling! The fun is just about to start.”

—

It’s an art she thinks as she traces the new patterns of gold following the pattern of her chevrons. It’s shimmering gold, near the top of her montrals a flower forms and frames her headdress.  “Thank you,” she says breathlessly to Val.

“Your welcome darling. It fits. Want a bit for your face?”

“I can do it for my face too?”

“Maybe just around the eye area, I wouldn’t want to cover any of your beautiful markings.”

“Thank you again, Val,” Ahsoka says.

“You're always welcome love. It's such splendid customers like you that remind me that this job is still worth it.” Her voice tapers off at the end, whether because she's focusing on the eye makeup or because the conversation took a turn, she doesn't know. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Val hums while patting something onto her eyelid, “I own this business, brought it up from the ground up after some dark times—ah, close your eyes dear—after a toxic relationship I needed _out_ and he wouldn’t let me. So I ran and as a young twi'lek girl in the underground of Coruscant, I don’t know how I ever _survived.”_ Val uncaps something, “Look up darling—then I met someone and I was already in the frameworks to create a business—as I had always been interested in cosmetology—and she became my number one supporter and my girlfriend now I suppose, we built this together from the deepest pit of Coruscant up to here where my clients include senators and even Jedi.” 

“Why are you telling me this?”

“No reason love, just want you to know I appreciate you as a customer, and a bit of life advice I guess, nothing ever comes easy. But, some support will ease the work on the way.”

Ahsoka thinks about Anakin, Padmé, and all the Jedi at the temple and decides that yes she has the support she needs too. If she was in trouble they would _always_ be by her side. _Always._

Val tilts her head up and puts something around her lips. There’s a few jewels and pearls in her hands. Ahsoka thinks they are for her face, but how Val’s going to put them on, she doesn’t know.

“How ‘bout that,” Val for the last time spins her chair around to the mirror, and Ahsoka gasps.

“Wow,” is all she can say. Her eyelids are lined with more gold and end with a wing, the gold is feathered up and blended as it goes farther up the eyelids and a few jewels can be seen. Her lips are lined with gold as well and a single pearl sits on her cupid’s bow. “Thank you!” she reaches up to touch.

“No touch!” Val says and bats her hand away. Ahsoka huffs and reserves to just up close looking. “It’s not too heavy of makeup and it’s easy to wash off—but my dear how _beautiful_ does it look on you.”

Ahsoka straightens in her chair and breathes out. Everything feels better now, clean, all dolled up, 

“But remember my dear you were already beautiful before this, ” Val points to her chest, “On the outside yes, but also the _inside.”_

—

Padmé is already done when Ahsoka comes out to meet her. Her hair is in a symphony of curls coiled and bouncy. Wrapped on the top is a silver headband. Her face is painted in makeup with a similar gold winged liner.

“Ahsoka!” Padmé runs up to her and her hands flutter around Ahsoka’s face, “Wow! Ahsoka you're—you’re _glowing!_ Oh, force you look amazing. Val did such a great job!”

Ahsoka grins, “Yes she did.”

Val grabs both their arms again, “Holoshoot time!” She says in a sing-song voice.

“Holoshoot?” Ahsoka turns to Padmé.

“We need to take a few holos as something to remember this by Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka agrees, she wanted to remember this time forever. 

—

She had never done a holoshoot before. Val says she was a natural but mostly she was just following Padmé’s lead. The holos turn out perfectly, the gold on her face and lekku accentuates her features. It was a bit _strange_ to see herself in this way, she hadn’t been expecting any of this today. Being taken to a salon and spending—she looks at the nearest chronometer—force! _Four_ hours they were here! It doesn’t disturb her though because at the same time Ahsoka knew she enjoyed it, more than she thought she would. She finally was rid of that icky feeling and she had managed to snag a few of the soaps and moisturizers for her lekku. Padmé pays for it all—she was a senator and this cost was nothing—but Ahsoka can’t help but feel bad. Padmé reassures her that this was her treat and gift to Ahsoka.

“Every young teen needs the opportunity for an escape like this from time to time. Really Ahsoka, I don’t mind.”

Val runs over some quick instructions on the makeup removal for Ahsoka later and she is grateful because Ahsoka had no idea until then how she would be able to take all this paint off. “It’s stain-free!” Val reminds her. Ahsoka hopes so, she wouldn’t want to be seen sparkling gold for the next few weeks.

She doesn’t know how else to thank Val except with a thank you and maybe a hug. “Come back any time love! And bring Skywalker back with you.”

Ahsoka makes a face at Padmé, “We will Val, thank you again.”

Once they are out of the salon Ahsoka is in on Padmé's case, “Soooo, care to tell me about you two and your spa day.”

Padmé shakes her head.

“Oh c’mon, just tell me a little?”

Padmé signs and pulls out a holopad from the back of the speeder, “I’ll show you instead.” Ahsoka is giddy as she scrolls through holos until she finds one dated back a year with a very younger-looking Anakin smiling with his hair done and the same golden-winged eyeliner. Next to him is Padmé who’s looking at him smugly and very close by his side. 

“Oh my force he looks so _little,”_ Ahsoka laughs, “And look, he still has his padawan braid.”

Padmé looks at the holo too, something unreadable in her eyes, “Scary to think he’s gotten to look so much _older_ in one year,” she sighs and puts her hand to the pad’s screen, “I took him here because he really needed time to relax. It was right after Geonosis and the beginning of the war, after his _mother—,”_ Padmé stops herself and grows quiet.

Ahsoka studies the picture again—it was still _Anakin_ —that mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes never faded. She places a hand on Padmé's shoulder, she had to lighten the mood, “These days he needs to relax more than ever, we’ll take him next time.”

Padme shakes herself out of her stupor and smirks at Ahsoka, “That’s going to be hard considering how embarrassed he’s going to be.”

Ahsoka smiles back, “Oh but he’ll secretly want to go, he knows how good he looks in that gold liner.”

They hopped in the speeder again, this time Padmé insisted she was going to drive. Strangely she speeds right past the Senate dome, “Uh Padmé?” Ahsoka says, “You kind of missed--,”

“Yes, I know.”

“Then where are we--,”

“We are going to a few more stops, we got a few more hours in the day and I saw you picking at your nails earlier.”

Ahsoka glances down at her grimed-up nails, dry, dirt under them, and overgrown cuticles.

“Got a good nail salon place to go to too, you have me on a _roll_ today Ahsoka.”

—

When they get there the first thing she sees is two humans walking out with nails like claws way _too_ long. Second, she becomes aware of the unbearable chemical smells. 

She gestures to the two that walked out, “How are they that long?”

“They are fake actually, it’s called acrylic nails, part of the reason it smells so rancid in here.”

“Oh. We aren’t getting those right?”

“No, too impractical, I’m thinking just a trim and some paint. Maybe some red for you.”

“But they are already red.”

“Then do whatever you like.”

A few people are staring at them, it’s because they recognize Ahsoka or maybe because of her makeup—she doesn’t know. A pantoran sits her down and has her put her hands in some purple liquid—and is it glowing? It’s warm and her hands feel funny.

“M’kay hun now take ‘em out.” Padmé is next to her getting the same treatment. “Do ya want the fake ones or not hun?” The pantoran’s voice is nasally and whiny, nothing like their usual crisp accent she’s used to. 

“No! I would just like, uh,” she looks to Padmé for help.

“No ma’am, we’d both like just a cleaning, trimming, and paint please.”

“Ok and would that be the gel type?”

“No, just normal polish please.”

“Ya sure hun? We got the gel overlay for fifty percent off.”

“No thank you.” The pantoran mutters something and talks to Padmé’s technician in a different language.

“What’s gel?” She whispers to Padmé.

“It’s a type of manicure you should have only on for two weeks before getting it removed, I don’t want you to be accidentally away on a mission and unable to get an appointment to get them off. So polish is the best, for now, it wears off after a while without needing to be removed.”

“Oh, well that’s good then.” 

“Maybe when you’re on extended leave we could try it,” Padmé says.

The pantoran turns back to Ahsoka and dries her hand off with a warm towel and then pulls out a metal tool with a scoop-looking shape at the end. She puts some chemical on her cuticles and then she begins..scraping it against her nail? Ahsoka looks closer and sees that she’s pushing back the dead skin. After she takes out some sort of cutter and she—she’s _cutting_ her skin! Ahsoka bites her lip ready for the worse--and then she sees that it isn’t drawing blood at all and now her nail looks clean. The technician continues with the next nail repeating the same process. 

“Ya have nice long nail beds hun.”

“Huh?”

“Strong too.” She taps one with her metal scoop.

“Oh..thank you.”

“Nice makeup too hun. Get it done at Val’s?”

“Yes, actually.”

“I recognize the style.”

Ahsoka glances at the pantoran’s hands and more specifically her navy blue nails that match her blue skin. They were acrylic? That’s what Padmé said she thinks. “I like your nails.”

“Thanks hun.”

She continues small talk with the technician until all her cuticles are pushed back. Then she files some of the top nails off and buffs it away. Next, some sort of oil is rubbed all over her nails and the technician leaves it to soak in until she says she is “drying out her nail” with a nail prep. 

“What color are ya thinking hun?”

The picture of Padmé and Anakin is still in her head. Anakin’s sky blue eyes, “Light blue,” she decides.

The pantoran’s eyes light up, “I got the perfect shade for ya hun.” She pulls out a pretty blue, “I quite like this shade, I use it a lot.”

She puts some clear paint on her nails first, a “base coat” she calls it, and obviously, this process is more complicated than Ahsoka's first thought. Though she did just spend four hours at a salon so it doesn’t surprise her. Then her hands go under some glowing light and the polish is dried in minutes which is cool she thinks. The blue goes on just as easily, the technician takes her time. Ahsoka turns to Padmé whose nails are being painted a mulberry. “I like it,” she says.

“And I like yours too, blue fits you.”

After a few more coats and a trip under the purple light—Padmé later tells her it is ultraviolet light—they are done and out already. And she had just gotten used to the smell.

“Next time we could get a pedicure too,” Padmé tells her. But she has no idea what that is. “It’s a nail polish job for your toes, we just got a manicure today.”

Ahsoka tilts her head, “They do this for your _feet_ too?”

“Oh sure, you got nails there for a reason so why not.”

Ahsoka shrugs.

Padmé sits at the wheel again, “How ‘bout a quick stop at Dex’s and then back to the dome.”

Her stomach growls on cue, “Food sounds great!” On the way there she wonders if Anakin had or Obi-Wan had ever brought Padmé there, they must have because how else would she know about the place?

—

She orders something meaty and Padmé something healthy and with...leaves, she shudders, “How can you just _eat_ green things like that.”

“It's lettuce Ahsoka, it’s not that bad.”

She takes a big bite into a drumstick, “Your loss,” she shrugs. “Meat for the win.” Padmé rolls her eyes.

—

It’s sunset by the time they make it back to the dome. Ahsoka drove back, a bit slower than usual, to enjoy her time away just for a bit longer. They exit the speeder and she stops Padmé before they walk in, back to the real world, “Thank you for this Padmé, it, it means a lot to me.”

Padmé takes her hands into her, “Of course Ahsoka, it’s my pleasure.”

They share a smile, and then they share a hug. 

She could get used to this.

—

It’s Anakin who is the first person she recognizes inside. He must have come to find her. Or maybe to find Padmé she suspects. They walk up to him, his back still turned, obviously on the lookout.

“Hi Master.”

His shoulders jerk up and he spins around already pointing a finger, “There you are Ahsok—ahh!” He yells out, not expecting to see her this way. His eyebrows practically raised to his forehead and his jaw hung open. He looks her up and down, and then again for good measure. Then he glances at Padmé and stares for a bit _too_ long. Those blue eyes show that look he gets only when he sees Padmé.

“Master Jedi, close your mouth you're drooling.”

“Uh.” He snaps back to himself and wipes his mouth, _“Padmé?”_

“Yes?”

His mouth opens and then closes, then opens again, “You two...,” he points to each of them.

“We did.”

Anakin still looks shocked, “So that’s where you've been all day Snips?”

“Yes Master,” she looks down, wondering if she was going to be scolded for this.

He breaks out into his trademark smile, “Well, you look _great_ Snips! Beautiful, and your lekku, you look--,” he sighs, “You look so grown up.” 

“You think Master?”

“I do Snips. Thank you, Senator,” he says.

“It was my treat Master Jedi.”

“You look stunning too Senator.” 

“Thank you,” she’s blushing again. They meet each other’s eyes and look as if they are growing lost in each other’s gazes. Ahsoka thinks they probably forgot she was here. (To think they are trying to hide this is _laughable._ But she sees they both care for her and for a moment Ahsoka thinks they are like... _parents_ and in some drastic reality, she’s their daughter. It sounded nice.)

Anakin blinks. He clears his throat. “So uh, where did you go?” 

“We went to Val’s.”

Anakin puts his hands on his hips, “And without _me?”_

Ahsoka laughs, “Jealous?”

“Oh yes, he is,” Padmé says.

“Couldn’t get your gold eyeliner this time, eh Master?”

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” he grumbles.

Ahsoka smirks, “Padmé showed me the holo of you two.”

If it’s possible Anakin looks even more shocked than before. His eyes grow wide and his face turns a deep red. “You? You _showed_ her that?” He stutters. He spins to Padmé, “Why would you show her that!” 

Padmé grimaces, “I thought it would be cute to show at the time.” 

Anakin gapes and runs his hands through his hair, “I thought that holo would never see the light of day again,” he groans. Then he turns around and crosses his arms. 

“Aw,” Ahsoka coos, “Are you _embarrassed?”_

He huffs at her, “Am not.”

“Are you pouting?” He turns back and yes he was definitely pouting. “I mean hey, you pull off that gold eyeliner well.”

“Yeah Anakin, Val wants to see you, she says it would be nice to see your handsome face again,” Padmé says. 

Anakin turns even redder to the tips of his ears, “I—I,”

Ahsoka holds up her bag from Val’s salon, “I even got some of your favorites soaps as well.” 

He groans again, “Not the _soaps,_ they started this in the first place.”

“I know you want to try them.” 

“Maybe,” he says.

Padmé looks at the two of them, before glancing at her comm, “Well Master Jedi, Padawan Tano, I must return to my duties.”

“Thanks, Sena—Padmé,” Ahsoka says and Padmé nods professionally before walking back to her office, dress swishing behind her.

Anakin watches her leave, head still focused on her even as Ahsoka tugs him out. “C’mon Master, let’s go so we can try out my new soap.”

He turns back to her studies her for a moment before breaking out into a sprint out of the building, “You snooze you lose Snips! I call driving,” he calls out.

“Hey, no fair!” And she begins chasing him down the hall, ignoring the confused looks the other politicians are giving her. She’s determined she’ll win.

—

It’s months later and she comms Padmé to book another appointment at Val’s when she’s on leave again.

“Oh and make sure to book an appointment for three. I’m taking him with us this time whether he likes it or not.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And she brought Obi-Wan the next time too, Anakin begged him to come as well. Ahsoka and Val's lekku art is kind of inspired by henna, I thought it would be a cool concept for hairless species to style themselves in special ways like that. Lemme know what you think, kudos and comment <3 thank you!


End file.
